shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Who do Voodoo
It was a nice sunny day, but not for the Dreaded Pirates. Months of getting chased by Marines and narrowly escaping another attempt to capture them, these events left them rather grumpy and restless. Not for Renzu, who always stayed calm no matter what the situation is. Drautic: Finally, a moment where no marines fire on us. The sun feels so good. Aeon: Yes, I hope this lasts longer. Akira: Sure do, it's gonna take about 5 hours to fix the engine of our ship and Re-arm the weapons. Dasher: Well, let's just sit here and relax while we still have time. Sensin and Bizkit is seen sleeping while embracing each other in a comedic way, Mayuko is preparing for lunch since Senshin's out cold. Austinato stays on the look out for Marines in case they come and start an ambush again. Renzu is also enjoying the sea breeze while fishing with Light. Light: It's great not getting fired on once for a while. The crew is having a good time when suddenly, Austinato breaks the happy atmospehere by falling down on the ship. Drautic: What happened to you?! Austinato: I just saw a large battalion of marines battleships! Dasher: Dammit! Looks like we have to fight, again! Aeon: Seriously!? Akira: I'm not even done re-arming the weapons! You guys need to go there and stall them! Austinato: No, it's ot needed. Someone just destroyed the marine battleships. That's why I came crashing down, because of disbelief. Senshin: (While yawning) Whoever that person is, let's not hope he doesn't get the idea of us being a prey. Bizkit: (While eating) We better not draw attention to ourselves, who knows what kind of power that person is capable of. While all of the crew are discussing on how to handle the situation, Akira is busy fixing their ship. Renzu stares at the direction of the battalion. Renzu: There's something weird going on on there. A kilometer away, the large marine battalion is now reduced to dozens of sunken ships while the other ones are set on fire. A marine tries to call for a rescue ship to assist them in helping the wounded and carrying the dead. But he is suddenly slashed at the back, a shadowy figure of a woman suddenly stares at the Dreaded Pirate's ship, she smiled knowing she might have fun sinking that ship. She sees a group of marines in a life boat, she floats in mid air and suddenly appears in front of the marines, the marines were shocked and scared. They tried to attack her but she whispered something that hypnotized the marines. She then ordered them to head north to where the Dreaded Pirate's direction. Drautic, now anxious to find out if the the person who singlehandedly destroyed the battalion has sensed their presence is now formulating a plan on how to take down this strong and dangerous opponent. He thinks deep on how to approach this problem and what should he do, run or fight. But all of it was cut short when Austinato shouts at his crewmates that a small boat carrying only a few marines are heading in their way. Drautic: Seriously, what is this? Austinato: Captain, that's not the problem.... Austinato draws his sword, and his crewmates also drew their weapons, having the idea that the marines have staged their demise to distract the Dreaded pirates and are now sorrounding them. '' Aeon: How can we be so, clueless?! Dasher: It can't be helped! Come on marines! Show us what you've got! ''Renzu felt something strange in the buttom of his gut, he remembered it was like when he first met his vodoo teacher, Vol'jin. It was nostalgic but somewhat weird. Renzu: I remember this aura... Shit. Guys! Get down! All of his crewmate got down and covered their heads, they narrowly avoid a large spiritual blast of light that envelops their whole ship. When this blast cleared, a strange was seen a dark skinned woman. Dressed in a very raggit dress, with a hige white snake behind her. This woman was Marie Laveau, the Voodoo Queen of the seas, she along with her pet Taishi. Was this woman did all of to the marine ships? '' '''Marie': Jai Mata Kali, Jai Mata Kali! As the colored woman chanted this, she put her hands together as a mist began to flow from her and onto the deck of Renzu's crew ship. This mist was nothing but oridnary, this mist if inhaled put others to sleep. As the msit began to fill the air, it was almost hopeless. '' '''Marie': Hahah Inhale deeply, let mother kali take you away as I offer your hearts up her. Marie's words were serious, not trying to intimadate others. Her words disturbing with every pharse that came across her lips, her West African/Jamaican dialect being fully understood. As it echoed into the ears of all of the crew members, that would make any man have a chill down their spines. Drautic: Everyone take them her down! Now! Renzu: No, don't! Dasher: Take her all at once! Akira: I have her on my sight! Should I fire?! Austinato: Do it do it do it! What was unknown to the crew is that marie had a friend and not a friendly one at that. It's hissing was heard behind the crew that was focused on Marie, her great pet Taishi. Was behind them, in its Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Orochi. With its powers, taishi released smaller snakes from its body and the smaller snakes began to crawl throughout the ship. Beinging to go up the pant legs of the crew members, hoping that the snakes could bit them and make them fall asleep. What Marie doing was nothing more than a trick she played, with his devilish ways. As she laughed out, waiting to see how the crew would react to her and her little plans. '' '''Taishi': Hissss! Mayuko: Kill it! Kill it!!! Bizkit: Thse snaked ain't normal! Senshin: Cut that woman! Renzu: Guys, just stay calm! Taishi's snake minions, were able to crawl up their legs and up to their necks. They showed their fangs and with a thrust forward, they began to go from their necks. Hoping if they get bit they will fall into a deep sleep, while Marine ran forward to the people. Marie pulling out a dagger from her dress's sleeve as she ran at Renzu for some reason. Marie expression with that of blood lust and "wanting to play", with only him for some reason. '' '''Marie': Hahah, come on child! Let see what yah have! Renzu readied himself for battle, knowing this opponent isn't some normal person, but also a voodoo specialist. He takes out a flask containing paralyzing powder while he anticipates Marie's next move. Renzu: This is what I have, you fool! Marie noticed the flask that the boy had pulled out, she herself jumped back away from the boy. However she throw a set of 4 knifes at the boy, hoping to knock the flask out of his hands. While Taishi the great snake, rushed behind Renzu, baring his fangs aiming to bit into him. Renzu knew to well that Marie had already realized what the flask contains and manages to dodge out of the way, avoiding a fatal bite from the great snake. Renzu: Two against one isn't fair you know. Category:Putridas Category:Kazekage21 Category:Collaboration Category:Stories